


Donation

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little bit of Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Blowjobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: 1,337 dollars can go a long way
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Donation

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again folks!  
I wrote this months ago but wanted to wait until Extra Life to post it.  
Normally I would put something this short in "Gub Dumb" (or "NSFW Gub Dump" in this case) but goddamn I wanted this to have it's own time to shine.

The damn alarm. It's going to haunt Geoff's dreams for weeks- it always does- but for now he just ignores it. Listens to the ruckus around him as he plays on his phone. He's learned how to tune out the sound of the wheel spinning after all these years. The 'punishments' hardly ever apply to him after all. He does, however, look up when Michael and Gavin start cackling.

“What's so funny dickheads?” He frowns when they just point over his shoulder at the wheel and feels his ears turning red when he sees what its landed on.

“_Geoff Kiss!_” Jack laughs into his microphone and Ryan snickers behind his can of Coke. “Who's it gonna be Geoffrey?”

“I don't give a shit dude.” He rolls his eyes and goes back to his game.

'_Anyone but Ryan._' He thinks desperately. He's not sure his composure would hold if he had to kiss stupid, perfect Ryan Haywood with his stupid, perfect eyes and his stupid, perfect mouth that couldn't keep up with his stupid, perfect brain.

“Michael?” Jack offers helpfully.

“Fuck no.” Michael shoots Gavin a grin and Geoff squirms in his seat when Ryan stands.

“Alright, alright. C'mon Geoff.” He smirks- he fucking_ smirks_\- down at Geoff and he groans as he gets to his feet.

“Fine.” He huffs. “Let's get this over with.”

“Aww, don't ya like me anymore Geoff?” Ryan snickers and raises an eyebrow.

“Fuck off Haywood.” Geoff leans in and, quick as he can, presses a kiss just to the corner of Ryan's mouth. But before he can pull away- before he can go sit down and pretend he hates everyone in the room- Ryan grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him back in.

“That's not what the people paid for, Ramsey.” He whispers, so low that Geoff's sure the mics don't catch it. Before Geoff can even _think_ of a witty comeback, Ryan kisses him full on the mouth, effectively shutting his brain down and- goddammit he _swears_ he feels his tongue dart out over his lips for just a second while the room explodes with whistles and laughter.

“I hate you all.” Geoff points at the whole Achievement Hunter crew and sits back down heavily, digging his phone out of his pocket just as he gets a text.

From Michael: You're welcome.

He glances over at the little shit, sees he's watching him, and barely resists the urge to flip him off when he grins before his attention is drawn back to his phone.

From Ryan: Meet me backstage in 10.

He looks back across the room at Ryan as he's standing up and feels his face heat up when the smug fucker _winks_ at him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Geoff gets up as casually as he can manage and offers 'bathroom' as an excuse when Jack asks him where he's going. He doesn't get far- he's barely out the studio door when a hand closes around his wrist and he's dragged into a supply closet.

“You're late.” There's no light on, but Ryan's voice is unmistakable here in the dark.

“You're just impatient.” Geoff shoots back, breathless as he's pushed up against the door.

“Maybe a little.” He feels Ryan smirk against his neck before he moves to kiss him again- this time there's no mistaking the tongue that swipes over his lips, demanding more. It's so _easy_ to give in to Ryan's demands, especially after he whines quietly when Geoff bites down on his lower lip.

“Shh. We'll get caught.” Geoff grins into the darkness.

“Well then I better make this quick.” Ryan laughs and Geoff feels, more than sees, him sink to his knees and start working his jeans open.

“Better be real quick Rye. They'll start looking for us soon.” Geoff sighs and tips his head back against the door, tangling his fingers in Ryan's hair as he takes his cock into his mouth.

It never takes long. Not with Ryan. He's methodical, but not _too_ predictable, and his enthusiasm is such a turn on that Geoff finds himself moaning quietly behind his hand and begging to cum before he's ready for their little rendezvous to be over.

“Go ahead Geoff.” Ryan pants, just barely pulling his mouth off of his dick, still jacking him almost lazily against his tongue. “Cum for me?”

“_Fuck_\- Rye- I'm fuckin' close baby. That's it-” Geoff groans when Ryan swallows him down to the base, planting both hands firmly on his hips. “Get that pretty mouth back on Daddy's cock.” He smirks when he _feels _Ryan moan around him and fucks into his throat gently. “_Shit_. That's it- that's it baby. You ready?” Ryan hums a little affirmative and taps twice on Geoff's leg- giving him all the permission he needs to thrust a few more times before holding his head in place while he cums down his throat, trying desperately to muffle his moans.

“_Fuck_ Geoff-” Ryan moans as soon as he's able.

“C'mere.” Geoff hauls Ryan to his feet and pops the button of his jeans.

“W-wait-” Ryan gasps, grabbing his wrist before he can get his hand down the front of his pants. “I wanna wait.” Geoff's breath hitches when he feels Ryan grin against his lips. “Wanna see how long I'll last.”

“You're the worst.” Geoff groans, but kisses him anyway, taking a moment to hold him close in the dark before they need to rejoin the chaos.

“You love me.” Ryan teases and opens the door.

“Yeah whatever.”

Geoff gets back on set first- after they'd agreed it would be less suspicious- and Ryan shows up five minutes later.

“What the fuck were you two doing back there?” Michael snaps when Ryan sits back down. “Blowing each other?”

“Oh come on Michael. I've got a _little_ more class than that.” Ryan chuckles and Geoff hides his grin behind a can of Coke. _God_ he can't wait to get home.

* * *

From Geoff: Come back to my place when your segment is over.

Ryan bites his lip to hide a grin and tucks his phone back into his pocket so he can focus on the job at hand. He entertains as easily as ever, barely breaking stride with Jeremy as they banter.

It's only an hour. Maybe an hour and a half. But it feels like an _eternity_ and Ryan hopes vaguely in the back of his mind that no one notices the way he shifts uncomfortably in his chair every so often. He tries not to think about Geoff. Tries not to think about the way his boss- his _boyfriend_, he corrects himself- twists his arm behind his back to hold him still while he fucks him. Tries not to think about Geoff's thick cock stretching him open... But every time his phone buzzes in his pocket he can't help but make eye contact with the nearest camera- he _knows_ Geoff's watching. Geoff _always_ watches.

After Jack releases him from the studio, Ryan barely stays long enough to say goodbye to Jon and Jeremy, heading straight for his car and taking a moment to breathe before he even puts the key in the ignition, just enjoying the relative silence of the parking lot.

To Geoff: Leaving now. Want me to bring anything?  
From Geoff: Just your sweet ass baby

Ryan chuckles and starts his car. He swings by a gas station and grabs two bottles of diet Coke, just out of habit. He hovers by the condoms for a moment before grabbing a box. They're probably nearly out anyway. The cashier smiles at him and he rocks on the balls of his feet while he waits for her to finish bagging up his items and pays with shaking hands. It's been over a year, but he still gets butterflies when he stays the night at Geoff's. He doesn't mind it though. There's a giddy _joy_ in feeling like a teenager again as he drives through Austin to pull into his boyfriend's driveway.

“You're late.” Geoff teases from the porch where he sits, waiting with his feet propped up on a second chair.

“You're just impatient.” Ryan takes the spare chair, pushing Geoff's feet off of it, and he smiles as he hands over one bottle of Coke.

“Watcha got there?” Geoff tries to peek into the bag but Ryan tucks it behind his back and puts his feet up on the other man's lap.

“That's for later.” He grins, pressing his foot into Geoff's stomach gently.

“Tease.”

“Mmhmm.” He smiles around a sip and slides down in his chair a little more, just enjoying Geoff's company.

They don't talk much. They don't need to. They talk for a living- mostly to each other- so the silence is nice, especially after the hectic energy of the Extra Life stream.

“Hey.” Geoff's voice cuts through the relative silence, barely louder than the crickets, the wind in leaves, the traffic in the distance- and Ryan looks up from his phone, humming to acknowledge him. “I love you.” Ryan's stomach flips and his heart leaps into his throat.

“I love you too.” He smiles. They've only said it a couple times when they're like this, just sitting quietly with each other. Sure, it's been whispered at work between filming, and it's been panted out while they're between the sheets. But rarely is it said in these quiet moments. And every time it's said, Ryan's heart flutters happily in his chest and he hopes Geoff feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks automatically enter you into a drawing to receive my undying affection!  
Surprise! Everyone's a winner!
> 
> Love y'all!  
Alex
> 
> PS There may or may not be a followup chapter to this in the future


End file.
